


The Road's End is Out of Sight

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Series: Age Difference AU [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art School, Author Knows Nothing about French or Italian Art Schools my bad, Barebacking, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Older Joe, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Seduction, Teenage Nicky, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, immoral business man!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: Joe is a successful business man in his thirties. He's been recently thwarted from making a lucrative deal by his rival, Stefano di Genova, a man who has personally harassed Joe for over a decade and even regularly poached employees from him. When invited to an art gala after the latest sabotage, Joe meets Nicky, his rival's seventeen-year-old son, and takes the opportunity to seduce him right under his father's nose.Inspired by a kink meme prompthere
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Age Difference AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941724
Comments: 55
Kudos: 473





	1. Let Me Lose Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

> So, warning- the dubious consent tag is for taking pornographic pictures of a minor without their consent. Plus, Joe not insisting on a condom when sheltered virgin Nicky really wouldn't know any better. I tried to make everything else as consensual as I could so- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Your mileage may vary though. If any of the things I've mentioned here are not your kink, please don't read this fic. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, I haven't written smut in literal years, and I wrote part one and two in 2 separate six-hour sittings, not including editing. I nearly died lol. 
> 
> Additional Warnings For: Shitty Dad Relationship, other Immoral Joe scenarios (it really might not be your cup of tea), Blackmail, etc.
> 
> PSA: Use condoms kids. Also if you're under 18, don't go home with someone a decade+ older than you that you just met lol (even if they look like Marwan Kenzari >.>).  
> That's all I got, please enjoy responsibly.

Sixteen years ago, Yusuf “Joe” Al-Kaysani could never have imagined the success he would achieve living as a poor art student in Paris. In his late teens he had travelled widely with his family’s support since his father’s shipping business in Tunisia made enough to keep them in comfort. More importantly it allowed young Joe to spend his youth learning how to paint and sketch from skilled tutors which then inspired him to travel Europe, following his passion. His father indulged him for a time, until he turned nineteen, and then he had been firmly told he could pursue his dream, but he must follow and, more importantly, fund that path himself.

“ _We love you, my heart,”_ his father had told him. “ _But come home when you are ready to be serious.”_

Joe was not bitter. He had thanked his father, hung up the phone and traveled straight to Paris and signed up at a prestigious Académie with the last of his money. A place to live was the next step, but his luck held strong as the first person he met in a tiny café along the Boulevard du Montparnasse was one Sebastien “Booker” le Livre, a burgeoning computer programmer, whom Joe hit it off with immediately in halting French, but better Italian. The man was sympathetic to his plight and, little did they know, their life-long friendship began when the older French man offered Joe a place to live on his couch.

Really, the friendship was the key to Joe’s success as well as Booker’s. For without Booker, he would never have had the means to create one of the most successful art and graphic design apps and without Joe, Booker would have never thought of it nor had the single-minded viciousness required to build a company from the ground to sell their products in an early 2000s cut-throat tech market.

It was how they found themselves nearly two decades later at the top of the world, making mutli-million-dollar deals, traveling the world, more successful than either of their families would have imagined.

Their next venture was in Florence, one of the largest and most influential art schools in the country was looking to make a deal to install new software in their classrooms, and Joe was confident he had successfully charmed the _Rettore_ , Massimo Caccini, into a deal that would cover not only the school in Florence, but several of its sister schools across Europe.

“Ah, _Giuseppe,”_ the old man chuckled as he shook Joe’s hand and patted him on the arm. “You know, I’m very impressed with your product. Really, it is just what many of the _professori_ and _studenti_ have been clamoring for, but…”

The old Rector let out a dramatic sigh as he looked away from Joe and dropped his hand from his arm. Joe could not help frowning, just slightly.

“But?” Joe asked with an easy smile, keeping the tension from his face and posture as best he could.

“I must tell you we’ve received a counteroffer recently,” Signor Caccini said grimly. “Normally I would not even consider it, but… it was very generous. And they are countrymen besides. I’m afraid that the board is not as convinced to use your company as they once were.”

“I see, _signore_ ,” Joe said, trying to ignore the bile rising at the back of his throat. “You understand the quote that we gave you is the lowest we could possibly offer for a high quality product such as ours. To go lower would be…”

“I understand, Giuseppe,” Caccini said. “I suspected as much; you have been very generous. If the choice were mine alone there would be no question, but as it is, my hands are tied. I am so sorry.”

He clasped his hand in front of him and bowed his head in apology. Joe could not bring himself to direct the bitter darkness growing in his heart at this man.

“No apologies needed, _signore,_ ” Joe said with a smile, clasping the back of the man’s smart silk suit in a friendly embrace. “I’ve an idea who you’re talking about, so I understand completely. They offer a tempting deal, I know.”

“You are familiar with di Genova?” Caccini asked, his grey bushy eyebrows lifting with surprise over the thick black plastic of his glasses. “Silly of me, of course you are. They are your competitors, no?”

“We’ve known each other for some time,” Joe said with a smile that did not touch the ice in his eyes. “Signor Stefano di Genova has been an honored rival of mine since I first branched out of France in 2005.”

“Ah, well, you must know his son, Nicolò, then,” Signor Caccini said. “I will admit the generous donation he gave us and the admittance of his son to our school played some part in the decision as well. Do you have children, Giuseppe?”

“No,” he managed to choke out his answer. “I’ve not been blessed.”

“Son a _bitch_ ,” Joe seethed as he slammed the door to his penthouse hotel room, startling Booker at the dining room table where he had set up all his equipment.

“What is it, _mon ami_?” Booker asked, non-plussed with a cigarette hanging limply from his lips, a walking French stereotype if Joe had ever seen one.

“Fucking, _di Genova_ is what it is,” he told his oldest friend as he shook off his own exquisitely tailored silk jacket and tugged viciously at his designer tie. “That _fucker_ , he’s sent his _fucking_ son to the school with a _donation_ and underbid us on the deal.”

Booker cursed softly, snuffing out his cigarette and rubbing his hands across his face.

“You’re joking,” Booker groaned. “How can the old man make any money like this? Every time we try to break into the market in Italy, he sabotages us any chance he can get. And do you know? He took Marcel away from us.”

Joe swore more heavily, pacing the hallway from the dining room to the kitchen, long legs eating up the length of it with his pounding strides. He rubbed at his beard; the few grey hairs visible there the complete responsibility of Stefano di Genova.

“Marcel in Development?” Joe asked, fatigue settling into him as he grabbed a bottle of wine and a bottle opener from the kitchen before dropping down into the seat across from his friend. He popped it open with expert hands, taking a long pull directly from the bottle before passing it off to Booker’s eager hands.

“ _Oui,_ offered him a direct bonus for joining them and a house in Marseille for his family,” Booker offered apologetically. “Offered him more money and that he could work from home while his wife was receiving treatment.”

“Why didn’t he come to us first?” Joe asked, concern etched into his brow as he thought on his conversations with Marcel, taking the bottle of wine back from Booker. “He didn’t even _mention_ … you know we would have given him time for his wife.”

“I know, I offered it to him as well,” Booker said with a tired shrug. “But there was no way to offer him a _house_ without slighting every other person in Development. Marcel’s good, but…”

“No, I don’t blame you...or him, for that matter,” Joe said quickly. “It’s that- _motherfucker_ \- whom I blame.”

Booker hummed, looking into the distance as grabbed the wine bottle back from Joe.

“We can’t compete with a donation and a son,” Booker said glumly, sloshing the wine back and forth before taking another swig. “I’d offer Jean-Pierre, but he’s a little too young.”

Joe snorted as he thought of his young thirteen-year-old pseudo-nephew attending art school. Currently he was more interested in Xbox than art.

“Ugh, yes, _Nicolò,_ the art student to be,” Joe scoffed. “I’m sure if it wasn’t for the donation, he wouldn’t have been accepted into the program.”

“Careful,” Booker chuckled, a smile curling the corners of his lips as he looked upon his pouting friend. “I think you’re projecting your own feelings there. Wish your father would have been more excited about your art career than your business one?”

Joe sighed as he ran his fingers through his disheveled curls. “It would have been nice if he hadn’t been _quite_ so excited when we started the company. And gave some of that enthusiasm to my latest art gallery.”

“He’s proud of you,” Booker assured him.

Joe gave him a weak smile before taking the wine bottle back and finishing it.

“Well, that’s it, I suppose,” Booker said, looking around the lovely cream-and-gold penthouse they had been staying in while trying to seduce the most prominent art school in Florence. “I’ll start packing us up then. I’ll let Emilie know and we can go out to dinner when we get back to Paris.”

“Ah, I’m afraid I can’t Booker,” Joe said with a grimace. “I’ve been invited to the school’s start-of-the-year art gallery. The Rector is somehow convinced that I’m old friends with di Genova and insists I come to mingle.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Booker asked, brows raised knowingly. The last al-Kaysani and di Genova meeting had gone… _not well_ and to this day they were all banned from a very illustrious restaurant in London.

“Probably not,” Joe admitted, “But I’m hoping that once that little shit drops out and they realize the product’s less-than-stellar quality, they’ll think back on our graciousness.”

“I’ll have to find something to wear I suppose…” Booker said with distaste, his nose wrinkling as he imagined changing out of his t-shirt and jeans for an evening out.

Joe laughed at his friend before walking over to clap a hand on his shoulder.

“Pack up, my friend,” Joe said warmly. “Go home to your wife and child. I will take on the devil here and follow you tomorrow. We’ll commiserate then.”

“Are you sure?” Booker asked, turning in his seat to look earnestly into his friend’s eyes. “I would not leave you to suffer his presence alone.”

“There will be no suffering on my part, Booker,” Joe told him, patting him on the shoulder again before heading to bed. “I’ll leave the suffering to our local pest.”

Nicky slouched in a corner, the lines of his new dark blue suit were ruined by his posture and if his father was paying any attention to him at that moment, he would tell him that he was making a very expensive outfit look like it was bought off the rack. Luckily for him his father was deep in conversation with the university administration, laughing and charming them with promises of generous donations. Nicky scoffed.

He was aware the only reason his father had shown any interest in his going away to art school was because his biggest competitor Al-Kaysani was going to make a deal with his new school. Suddenly his father had been asking questions about the upcoming fall semester with intense interest and Nicky felt like a fool for thinking his father had been interested in his paintings for once.

Nicky looked up at his large oil painting, a view of his home by the sea at dusk, it was the star of his portfolio when he had applied and had ultimately been the reason for his acceptance. And then his father had donated some obscene amount of money, managed to secure a deal for his software company and somehow made it look like Nicky was some rich boy using his father’s money to get ahead in life. All because he met an Arab man over fifteen years ago who he decided was his mortal enemy. Nicky suspected it was the Arab detail that was the deciding factor.

“Nicolò, what are you doing over here?” a voice hissed at him.

Nicky straightened himself, uncrossing his arms as he looked to his father; the man was striding toward him, a stern look on his face. His father’s eyes and nose were nearly identical to Nicky’s and the only points of similarity between them. In everything else he took after his mother. His father's stocky build and olive complexion vastly different from his wife’s slender frame, her fair eyes and skin.

Nicky favored his mother in temperament as well, her gentle nature obviously inherited by their youngest son and Nicky was quite sure that they had never been able to bond because of it. All his life his older brothers and his father had been remarkably close while Nicky had gravitated to his sisters and mother.

“I’m standing by my work, papa,” Nicky answered dutifully, “In case anyone has any questions.”

“Yes, yes,” his father huffed, glancing at the painting for a moment before looking to his wayward son. “I want you to come say hello to the _Rettore_ and look sharp for heaven’s sake. That devil Al-Kaysani will be here tonight. Why couldn’t he accept defeat and return to France with his lapdog?”

“Yes, papa,” Nicky sighed, letting himself be led toward the old man talking to a group of other old, suited men.

He expected the infamous Al-Kaysani to be much the same, except perhaps with a darker complexion. He tried to ignore the incredulous looks of his fellow students, his ears burning in shame as he walked past them, his father’s hand heavy on his shoulder.

“There’s our rising star,” Signor Caccini said with a smile, his face weathered and kind as he caught sight of Nicolò. “I love your work, young man. You capture the classics like nothing else.”

Nicky smiled at the rector, pleased that someone was excited about his art.

“ _Grazie_ , Signore,” Nicky said with a shy smile, his head ducked, and he ignored the squeeze on his shoulder.

“It’s funny to me,” the _Rettore_ continued jokingly. “That we have purchased computer software from your father for the modern arts and that you have chosen the traditional methods for your own work.”

Nicky laughed, and though to his ears it sounded fake, the others laughed along. It was the perfect understanding of the relationship he had with his father. Both in separate worlds and wholly uninterested in each other.

“Ah, but here he is. _Giuseppe!_ ” Signor Caccini called with a broad smile. “You know, I was worried to tell him about the deal we’d made Stefano, but Giuseppe is such a kind, understanding man. And when he said you knew each other! I just knew I had to invite him tonight.”

“ _Si,_ ” Stefano said stiffly, a large grin plastered across his face. “Signor Al-Kaysani and I have met several times over the years.”

Nicky winced a little from the grip that tightened even further but turned his head to catch sight of the mysterious man he had only heard ranting tales of over dinner. Nicky felt his jaw drop at the sight of the elegant figure. Yusuf Al-Kaysani looked ten years younger than the age Nicky knew him to be, dark curly hair on his head and chin with only a few stray silver hairs to belie his age. Otherwise the bespoke burgundy three-piece suit he was wore made him look stunning, like something from a fashion magazine had stepped out of the covers to attend an art gala where Nicky’s amateur oil painting was hanging on the wall.

He felt his mouth run dry as this ridiculously handsome man came up to the _Rettore_ and shook his hand with a smile that made a warm heat bloom in his belly and when he turned his lovely dark eyes toward him, he felt the warmth curl downwards.

He swallowed as his father finally let go of his shoulder to hold out a hand to this beautiful man and Nicky thought the night could not possibly get any worse.

Joe felt a sardonic smile set itself onto his face as he caught sight of his main pain-in-the-ass competitor, Stefano di Genova. The ugly, heavy-set man never failed to make his skin crawl whenever they were required by social conventions to shake hands, and he felt his eyes slide over to the smaller and paler young man standing behind him, looking in Joe’s direction with a dumbstruck look on his pretty face.

Joe marveled at how the sunken eyes and prominent nose from one hated face could look so much softer and striking on that of another. The boy was gangly and slightly awkward in the way youth often was, his suit fitted yet somehow hanging off his slender frame. His skin looked soft and unblemished, the only interruption a small mole at the corner of his generous mouth.

Joe hummed to himself as he caught the rising blush on the boy’s cheeks and looked back to the father who seemed determined to crush Joe’s hand with his vile grip.

“Stefano, it’s been too long,” Joe said with a smile, finally managing to untangle his hand. “And this must be your son, I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

Joe winked in the youth’s direction, pleased when the blush turned a shade darker.

“Ah, yes, this is Nicolò, my youngest,” Stefano di Genova said grudgingly, not looking at his son as he introduced him. “He’ll be starting school here in the fall.”

“So young for so much talent,” Signor Caccini interrupted, gesturing to a grand oil painting hanging near the entrance where a small crowd had gathered. “Young Nicolò here created that beautiful painting you see over there; we expect great things from him.”

Joe looked at the painting carefully, noting the masterful brushstrokes and use of color, and looked over to the shy young man shrinking behind his father’s bulk. Perhaps his assumptions had been incorrect…

“Yes, I can see that,” Joe said with a smile for the teen and held out his hand. “Well done, Nicolò, you must be very proud.”

“G-Grazie,” he mumbled, glancing up at him with his large, blue eyes as he grasped his hand firmly.

Joe held the boy’s softer hand in his for a few moments, waiting for him to look him in the eyes again. When he did, Joe gave him a slow smile and slid his fingers across the boy’s palm slowly and watched with pleasure as he shivered. Perhaps there would be more to this night than suffering the presence of the hated Stefano di Genova; his son was shaping up to be far lovelier company.

“I attended art school myself once,” Joe admitted. “Will you indulge my nostalgia and show me some of the exhibits? Yours included, of course.”

The boy looked stunned at this and glanced up at his father who looked at the boy impatiently before waving him along.

“Yes, yes, go entertain the man,” di Genova said gruffly, his attention clearly on the mingling party of old men that had migrated away from them during the introduction. “When you’re done with the finger paintings, Kaysani, come seek out the grown men to talk business.”

And with that he turned from them and strode away to the other side of the hall. Nicolò grimaced and looked apologetically to Joe after his father’s rude departure.

“I’m sorry, Signor Al-Kaysani, he didn’t mean to- “

“Oh, I’m sure he did,” Joe interrupted him with a smile. “I’m sorry he insulted your work and the other fine pieces here.”

“I’m used to it,” the boy said with a shrug, which did not sit well with Joe at all.

After all, Joe could never claim that his father was _enthusiastic_ about Joe’s artistic pursuits, but he had always been warm and supportive, attending every art showing he did before and after he’d made his fortune. And with the evidence of the boy’s artistic talents in front of him, Joe would begrudgingly take back his early assumption about the father’s influence on his acceptance to the university.

“Well, come,” Joe said sliding his hand across the soft, silky material covering the boy’s shoulders, pleased by the firmness he felt there and by the dark red blush of his ears. “Show me around, I’m here at your pleasure.”

The reaction to _that_ had been worthy of note, Joe thought to himself, and he was incredibly flattered that Nicolò, the son of his most hated rival, seemed to be so captivated by his presence. Yes, perhaps the younger di Genova could be of better use to him than thought possible, and if he played his cards right it would be a very productive evening indeed.

Nicky felt the warmth in his belly flutter and tremble against his will. The evening was turning out better than he ever could imagined. He had been freed from his father’s onerous grip and replaced it with Joe’s weightless touch. The casual touches the man constantly bestowed on him was setting his heart aflame and the intelligent conversation between them made Nicky deliriously happy as they toured the gallery together. Never had Nicky felt as attracted and connected to a person in his entire life, and of course it had to be with his father’s worst enemy.

Nicky shivered slightly as they stopped together in front of the next student installment. Signor Al-Kaysani, or Joe as the man insisted, was saying something undoubtedly clever and insightful about whatever they were looking at, but Nicky could only focus on the feel of the other man’s arm as it brushed up against his.

He blinked up at the other man when he felt a warm hand touch his chin.

“I’m not boring you, am I?” Joe asked with a cheeky grin, teeth a bright white against the darkness of his beard.

Nicky had a feeling that Joe knew exactly where his mind had wandered though Nicky hoped that wasn’t the case. If Nicky had ever met a man who was out of his league, this was it.

“Not at all,” Nicky said quickly, hoping that he had not offended this wonderful man. “I’ve grown tired is all. It’s been a long night.”

Joe hummed as he released Nicky’s chin, leaving a burning, tingling sensation where his hands had touched his bare skin.

“It is getting rather late,” Joe conceded. “Although I suspect the event will be going on for much longer.”

“The gallery doesn’t close till midnight,” Nicky said with a sigh, thinking to all the mingling and schmoozing his father would try and force him into before the night was done.

“Hm, do you think they will miss us terribly?” Joe asked, leaning forward conspiratorially, his warm breath flickering over Nicky’s face.

“I- I don’t think so,” Nicky lied shamelessly, but knowing his father would not look _too_ hard if he left.

“Well, if you’re hungry, I have excellent room service at my hotel,” Joe whispered, a wonderful joy lighting up his eyes from the inside. Nicky did not understand how eyes so dark could be so bright. It made him want to paint until he fully realized what the other man had said.

“U-um,” Nicky spluttered, his face turning brighter than a tomato, he was sure.

“Only if you’d like,” Joe said lightly, placing a hand gently on the small of Nicky’s back. “No pressure.”

Nicky felt his mouth go dry again and the warmth in his belly turn into a tightness in his pants. He could easily walk away, the man’s hand was so gentle and so was the expression on his face. Infinitely patient and warm, kind and clever. What had he done to attract a man such as this? Especially when his father had treated him so abominably in the past if even half of what his father said was true.

“I- yes, I will,” Nicky said before he could change his mind.

He was probably reading too much into the gesture anyway. Surely a man such as this would have no interest in Nicky who had never even touched another person before. He had barely even touched _himself_ since in a household with three older brothers and two sisters he barely ever had a moment of privacy.

“Excellent,” Joe said with a beaming smile and steered Nicky to one of the side doors, his warm hand still gently pressing the small of his back.

Joe could not believe his good luck as he directed the pretty young thing he had picked up into his penthouse, appreciating the wide-eyed look of awe on the young man’s face. It was a look he was suited to; his large blue eyes were stunning and exquisitely expressive. Joe could not wait to see them dark and cloudy with desire. He took Nicky’s jacket from him, sliding the material down slowly enough for him to feel the heat of the younger man’s arms and to eye his trim waist and surprisingly generous ass.

“Do you play a sport?” Joe asked curiously, assessing the other’s body with a discerning look. It was not the body of someone who only spent their time painting.

Nicky blushed fetchingly and rubbed his arms as Joe slung the jacket over one of the plush cream armchairs.

“I fence,” the boy said with a shrug. “My father would rather I play football, but…”

“Hm, well, fencing sounds much more aristocratic,” Joe said firmly, an avid football fan himself, but he would never agree with his most hated rival.

“I thought it sounded fun,” Nicky said with a small smile, he tousled his longish dirty blonde hair with his hand and turned to gaze out the balcony windows with wonder. “The view here… it’s amazing. I’ve never seen the city like this.”

“Hmm, yes, I’m fond of the view myself too,” Joe said with a smile as he crept up behind him and slid an arm over the young man’s waist and pressed his lips against his ear. “Very fond.”

Nicky gripped the arm Joe had slung around his waist and turned his head to look at Joe from the corner of his eye, bright confusion evident under the arousal.

“Is this okay?” Joe asked, hoping fervently that it was.

He could use some stress relief after the day that he’d had and could think of no better way than with the beautiful young man in front of him. Especially if he could not fuck over the boy’s father, he might as well fuck the boy. 

“I- yes, it’s okay,” Nicky stammered, turning his body completely in Joe’s arms and tilting his head up, eyes now lidded with hazy expectation.

“Good,” Joe said with a smile, his arm pressing the boy’s body close to his as he finally dipped his head, closing the space between them and sealing their lips together in a burning kiss.

Joe smiled into the kiss as the body in his arms shivered and groaned. Nicky was gripping the back of his jacket tight enough to wrinkle it, but Joe could care less as he placed a hand on the boy’s neck, his thumb caressing the sharp jaw line and coaxing his mouth open further to plunder.

“Come,” Joe said hoarsely after they broke the kiss, and he led the wobbly youth over to the large sofa. “Let me get you something to drink. I’ve been a terrible host.”

Nicky sat down roughly, looking at Joe with a roiling desire in his eyes, the blush on his face near permanent now and Joe had felt that tell-tale bulge nudging his hip just a moment earlier.

“You’ve been wonderful,” Nicky said with a smile as he watched Joe pop open a bottle of champagne.

He accepted the glass readily enough and took a tentative sip, his gaze never leaving Joe’s, not for a moment. Not even as Joe knocked back his glass with less grace than the vintage deserved and not even as Joe sat down next to Nicky as he placed his glass on the coffee table. And not even as slid his hands back around Nicky’s waist.

Nicky set his glass onto the table next to Joe’s, champagne barely touched before turning completely to his new lover. Joe looked at him expectantly, patient as his thumb slowly stroked his hip.

“Can I kiss you?” Nicky asked, staring at Joe’s lips, desire making his eyes look like deep wells.

Joe could not help but feel charmed by the seriousness of the question, “Of course.”

Nicky placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder as he moved in slowly, his hot breath fanning over Joe’s mouth and chin. He turned his head, finally closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Joe’s with care and Joe could not help but feel himself sigh into it. Slowly, Nicky grew bolder and sucked on Joe’s lip, the pressure increasing as he pushed himself up to hover over the older man. Joe encouraged this, his hands gripping Nicky’s hips firmly as he maneuvered the youth to straddle his lap. The kissing went on for longer than Joe had planned, feeling like a teenager again as he made out on the couch. He let his hands wander while Nicky’s stayed firmly on his shoulders. He circled the youth’s lovely waist, hands slipping over firm cheeks and caressing the back of his thighs. He chuckled as Nicky moaned wetly into his mouth, taking the opportunity to suck on his tongue.

“Is this okay?” Joe murmured as he continued to fondle him slowly and gently.

“Yesss,” Nicky hissed, pressing his forehead against the man’s chin as he struggled not to press his erection against Joe.

Joe hummed as he looked down at the very impressive bulge. “That looks painful, my dear.”

Joe rubbed his hands along the back of his thighs and then to his knees, working his way back up along the inner thigh. Joe felt Nicky tense up and burrow his head into the crook of Joe’s neck as he panted weakly.

“I- um, I have to tell you something,” Nicky moaned, shivering as Joe’s fingers lingered on his inner thighs, digits moving slowly over his groin and then up against the fabric covering his hole.

“Yes, I’m listening,” Joe said playfully as he tapped on the stretched fabric above the boy’s hidden pucker.

“I’ve never- I mean, I haven’t really,” Nicky said, head still pressed into the man’s shoulder, fingers clutching his shoulders tighter than before. “I’m a virgin.”

Joe stopped at this, hands still cupping the youth’s ass. He felt his own erection, which had been at a steady half-mast for some time now, fill completely at that short, little sentence.

“Do you- “Joe had to clear his throat, his throat felt hot and dry suddenly. “Do you want to continue? Or we could stop here. Drink some more champagne and call it a night.”

“No!” Nicky exclaimed, head perking up as he looked at Joe with panic in his eyes. “Please, I want- I need you.”

He kissed Joe again, bolder this time than he had been before.

“Please,” he said again, softly as he lowered himself more fully into Joe’s lap, their cocks rubbing together deliciously, making Joe’s eyes flutter as he gripped the ass still filling his palms.

“Your wish is my command,” Joe said weakly, before flipping their positions.

He settled Nicky into his spot on the sofa smoothly, legs splayed wide, bracketing Joe’s shoulders as he sunk down to the floor between his young lover’s legs.

“We’ll take it slowly, don’t worry,” Joe said as he reached for the zip of his suit trousers. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Nicky said breathlessly as he watched Joe unbutton and then unzip him, pressing the palm of his hand softly against the bulge pressing insistently against the fabric.

He shuddered, squirming against the sinfully plush fabric of the sofa, eyes closed as Joe pulled his trousers and underwear down his thighs and legs in one powerful tug, before sliding them off completely.

“Beautiful,” Joe whispered as he stared down at his leaking and twitching prize.

He had barely touched his young lover and he already looked ready to spill at any moment. Joe rubbed the youth’s hip bones and carefully guided his lover’s legs up, the underside of his thighs rubbing against Joe’s broad shoulders.

Joe waited until Nicky opened his eyes again, gave him another wink and slid his mouth down the lovely pink cock waiting impatiently for him. He swallowed carefully, sinking all the way to hilt and gripping Nicky’s hips tightly as his lover moaned desperately above him.

“Joe,” Nicky moaned as he sunk his hands into the decadently soft curls he had been admiring all night.

Joe hummed again and was delighted by the sharp, involuntary jerk this elicited, but his large, strong hands had the boy’s slender hips gripped tightly and Nicky could only moan louder as Joe started to bob his head.

“Please, Joe,” Nicky moaned, “Please, please, please.”

Joe pulled off his lover’s cock, until just the tip was in his mouth, and he swirled his tongue along the sensitive head. The benefits of having an inexperienced lover seemed to be the constant flattery. It made Joe feel drunk on the feel and taste of him, and he started moving one of his hands away from his hips to the small treasure hidden between those long, supple legs.

He felt Nicky stiffen as he rubbed the tightly furled hole, but the boy relaxed soon enough as he started bobbing his head once more. He rubbed gently with the pad of his thumb and softly dipped the tip in.

“Joe, please, I can’t- I’m going to,” Nicky moaned as he jerked restlessly in Joe’s arms, his feet gently nudging Joe’s back as he tugged on his curls. “Please…”

“Nicky, _habibi_ ,” Joe said as he released his young lover’s dick with a wet pop. “Come in my mouth, you’ll come again. The night is young, _si_?

Nicky looked down at him, his lids heavy and his mouth a perfect ‘O’ as Joe slid his mouth back down onto his cock, sucking harder and wetter than before. His thumb had never left the tight little hole that Joe was determined to claim by the end of the night and now he pressed more insistently and in the same rhythm as his mouth.

It took less than a minute, and Joe could tell by the way Nicky’s body went rigid that it was time to sink down and suck until the boy saw stars.

Nicky stared up at the smooth white ceiling, body twitching and jerking as the most beautiful man he had ever met finished sucking his cock. He looked down- well, by this point he had sunk down far enough that it was more like across- to his lover and moaned as the man slid his mouth slowly off his now softening cock.

“So, how was it?” Joe asked with a devilish smile as he rested his chin on Nicky’s thigh, his beard scratching the tender flesh pleasantly.

The only sound Nicky could make was a high-pitched noise at the back of his throat and he felt his heart thump wildly in his chest as the man between his thighs threw his head back and laughed full-heartedly.

“Very good,” Joe purred as he stood and picked Nicky up.

“What!” Nicky yelped as he clamped his thighs around Joe’s waist and flung his arms over his shoulders. Joe began walking down the hall, body showing no signs of exertion as he held his young lover in his arms.

“Time to clean up and get ready for the next step,” Joe said as he gripped his lover’s ass tightly, fingers reaching in between Nicky’s cheeks as the youth blushed again. Nicky wondered when he would stop doing that. His dick had already been acquainted most intimately with the man’s glorious mouth after all. Surely, he had nothing else to be embarrassed about.

Joe set Nicky down carefully on the wide marble counter next to the sink and started kissing him again as Joe began to unbutton his own shirt.

“Get undressed,” Joe whispered against his lips as he slid his shirt and jacket off in one move before unbuckling his belt.

Nicky kissed back frantically as he unbuttoned his shirt and was mortified to realize his shoes were still on. Joe hardly seemed to notice as he rubbed at Nicky’s thighs and started kissing down the line of Nicky’s throat.

All too quickly, Joe released him with one more kiss to his lips and he turned to the obscenely large bathtub that seemed to take up half the spacious bathroom. He turned on the taps, water gushing and quickly filling the tub. Joe sat on the edge, slid off his socks and shoes, and finally removed his trousers. Nicky had just managed to kick off his own shoes and he stared, completely stunned at the sight of his lover’s cock.

“Like what you see?” Joe’s teasing voice asked as he pumped his long, girthy length just once before dipping his hands to feel the temperature of the bath and adjust the taps.

“Yes,” Nicky said as he slipped off the counter, walking over to his lover with a confidence he wasn’t sure he truly felt.

He reached out and touched him, his thumb pressing against the gently weeping slit as he gripped the fat cock in his hand, marveling at the silky hot weight of it. He glanced up as he heard a deep groan and felt self-conscious at the predatory look in the man’s eyes.

Joe moved Nicky’s hand away as he kissed the boy deeply and thoroughly.

“Soon, my love,” he whispered. “First, let’s get you ready.”

The bathtub was over half-way full at this point and Joe deemed it ready by closing the taps and stepping inside. He settled back into the tub, arms stretching out against the shelf connecting the rim of the tub to the wall. He arched an expectant brow in Nicky’s direction, opening his legs slightly, and Nicky unfroze, entering carefully in after him. He faced Joe, settling on his knees between the man’s legs, a little unsure of himself before Joe smiled and grabbed his waist to turn him and settle Nicky back against his chest. Nicky could feel the thick swell of Joe’s cock press against his lower back and grabbed Joe’s knees to help lift himself away. 

“Delicious,” Joe said as he leaned over Nicky, sucking lightly into his neck as he stroked his sides.

Nicky was sure he was going to die from pleasure. Surely no one else had felt this much desire all at once, not without expiring on the spot. He let his head fall back onto Joe’s shoulder, hands still gripping his lover’s knees tightly as he let Joe scrub his body down with a fruity-smelling soap. He began to relax; the gentle care and attention being paid to his body making him lethargic.

“Turn with me,” Joe whispered into his ear, and Nicky nearly moaned in protest, but complied readily enough.

Soon Nicky was kneeling again, facing the wall with his hands gripping the edge of the tub. Joe knelt behind him, and Nicky started to breathe more heavily as Joe’s hand moved along the cheeks of his ass, slowly rubbing circles as they migrated inward.

“Calm down, Nicky,” Joe said with a laugh. “I’m going to finger you a bit and get you clean. I want you nice and relaxed. That’s all, baby.”

“Okay,” Nicky whispered, shifting on his knees slightly and leaning forward until his arms were folded and he was resting his head on top of them.

“There we go,” Joe said as he appreciated the view. Nicky had revealed more of that tight little pucker to him by leaning forward and it nearly made Joe salivate. He ran his fingers along the crack and chuckled as Nicky shivered.

Grabbing a fistful of cheek in each hand, he separated them and leaned down carefully to blow against the twitching hole. He rubbed at it, swiping his thumb back and forth much like he had earlier, and Nicky slowly started to relax again.

“That’s it, good boy,” Joe said as he moved his thumb deeper into his lover’s hole.

He dipped it in and out for a short while before he switched to his index finger. He tugged gently at the soft rim, pressing in deeper with the thinner digit and managed to wiggle the tip in.

“How do you feel?” Joe asked as he stroked Nicky’s flank, the water lapping at their thighs.

“Um,” Nicky said, sounding hesitant. “It feels fine?”

“That’s good,” Joe chuckled, “let me know if it feels not-fine.”

Joe went back to work, pressing his finger against the rim more insistently. Less focused on working his way inside than he was on gently stretching the rim out and soaping his young lover up. He did this for a while, letting Nicky relax, before he leaned forward after the last rinsing and gave that perfect little pucker a firm lick.

“Ah! Joe,” Nicky exclaimed, looking back frantically at the older man with confusion. “What- “

“Still okay?” Joe asked with a grin, his face hovering over the boy’s ass. He watched Nicky’s face and ears grow redder and he knew that it was more than okay.

He licked again, sucking gently on the rim this time and swirling his tongue along the wrinkled edge, delighting as it twitched and relaxed. His beard scratched the delicate flesh surrounding Joe’s prize, and Joe groaned to think of the beard burn Nicky would have for the next few days.

“Yes, yes, please,” Nicky moaned shamelessly, his cries echoing loudly in the tiled bathroom.

Pleased, Joe pulled the cheeks apart again and gave the little pucker a wet, messy kiss, tongue pointed and swirling, pressing and tapping its way into him. He pressed his finger in again and was pleased when he was able to easily slide in to the second knuckle. He licked around it, luxuriating in the symphony created by his lover’s moans as he did so.

After a while, Joe judged Nicky to be as worked open and relaxed he was going to get without proper lube.

“Come, my love,” Joe said as he gave Nicky’s renewed erection a quick stroke and then pressed a button by the front of the tub to drain the water.

Nicky groaned against his arms one last time before following the older man out of the tub on weak, coltish legs. He let Joe rub him down with a towel, the movements so gentle and loving, it made Nicky want to cry.

Before he knew it, he was being pressed into a large king-sized poster bed on his back, the sheets white and cool beneath him. He was pushed all the way to the middle of the bed, Joe grabbing a pillow and lifting Nicky’s hips up to lay it under him. Nicky watched languidly, one leg falling open to the side as he tracked Joe’s movement across the room to a small bag. His lover dug out a small clear-colored bottle with a hint of satisfaction.

“Ready _, habibi_?” Joe asked with a heated stare as he squeezed some of the lube into his hand and warmed it up.

“Yes,” Nicky moaned as he opened his legs further, hands gripping the sheets beneath him tightly as Joe leaned in, kissing him softly as he gently prodded him.

The slick made a huge difference, Nicky realized, as the same finger from before slid all the way into him. It felt different too, none of the dry tugging he had felt when it was just skin against skin. Nicky rolled his head back to moan as Joe began to fuck him, pressing in and out, stretching him gently before wiggling his middle finger in too.

Nicky moved his hands to grip Joe’s shoulders as the man began to fuck him harder, digits sliding in smoothly against his sensitive rim, slowly opening him as Joe scissored them. He pressed his thumb against his perineum, gently massaging the delicate skin there and Nicky realized that he’d been foolish to think he would have died of pleasure in the bath. Truly, this was the most pleasure he had ever felt.

Joe slowly worked his ring finger into him to join the other two, and Nicky felt more ready than he’d ever been in his life.

“Joe, _amore_ , please,” Nicky begged as he gripped his lover’s shoulders harder, gazing up at the man who had been staring at him with a solemn and hungry intensity.

Joe didn’t answer him, simply fucked him harder, ignoring his own cock and Nicky’s as he stretched him further and watched Nicky easily take it. The reddened rim lovingly gripping all three of his fingers, and Joe slipped them out with a groan, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more into his hand. He rubbed a healthy amount of slick onto his cock and then onto Nicky’s hole; he pressed into Nicky once more, this time curling his fingers as he slowly thrust back in.

“Wh- ah!” Nicky said once Joe was nearly all the way inside him.

His cock jerked and twitched at the lightning sensation that shot up his spine from where Joe was touching him.

“What- “ Nicky said again before Joe very gently tapped the spot a few times, and Nicky could only throw his head back and try desperately not to come.

“A little farther back than I expected,” Joe said quietly, mostly to himself. “But it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Joe stroked his own cock again as he removed his hand and lifted Nicky’s thighs up from around his waist, stretching them until they were splayed on either side of Nicky, knees nearly to his ears. Joe groaned at the easy show of flexibility and swooped in to kiss his lover one last time before he leaned back and shifted their hips closer.

“Hold your legs, Nicky,” Joe said breathlessly, waiting as the teen trembling with pleasure beneath him held onto his knees.

Joe grabbed that plush ass and pressed against it, easily moving the boy around as he pleased. Soon he had his thick dark cock splayed against the youth’s twitching red hole. He rubbed his length against it a few times, tormenting them both before finally he grasped his cock and slowly pushed the thick, flared head into that swollen pucker.

Nicky was breathing heavy enough that he thought he had just run a marathon. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and his hair was soaked with his own sweat. He grasped desperately at his own slick thighs, holding on as best he could with Joe’s thick cock pressing into him relentlessly.

Joe was savoring the sight of the boy’s rim stretching slowly around the head of his cock until he was swallowed by it, and Joe thought he’d never felt anything sweeter. The boy didn’t even ask about protection. He felt himself throb and swell at the thought of coming deep inside him.

Joe pushed further and further into Nicky, his whole length was slowly engulfed, and Nicky heard Joe urging him to breathe. Nicky let out a slow breath as Joe continued pressing in, in, in until his lover’s hips were pressed flush against the plump swell of his ass. Joe groaned and took Nicky’s thighs into his hands. Nicky surrendered them to him, gasping as he felt the whole hot length of his lover piercing him. It felt _too_ deep almost. As if the tip of Joe’s cock was touching some dark secret place inside him that no one, not even Nicky, knew about.

Eventually, Joe deemed him relaxed enough and he began to shift his massive length out just enough to press back in. Nicky groaned with Joe and felt his rim gripping his lover’s cock tightly. In and out, the slow slide of it was torturous, and Nicky thought he would go mad with it.

“Please,” Nicky begged again for what felt like the hundredth time. “Please, fuck me, Joe, please.”

Joe leaned in and kissed him, wet and sloppy, before leaning back and sliding his grip down his thighs, holding him closer to the hips. Joe withdrew slowly, almost to the tip, and Nicky swore he never felt so empty in his life.

“Please!”

And Joe started a pounding rhythm that cut Nicky off even from moaning. His hips slapped hard against his younger lover’s ass, the sting of it strong as he pumped his thick length in and out of him. Nicky grabbed the pillow underneath his head with both hands and held on. There was almost nothing else he could do.

Joe had never felt anything more intoxicating, and he watched mesmerized as his cock pumped into Nicky. The slick slide drove him crazy, he felt himself go faster and faster, his pace almost punishing as he pushed Nicky slowly up the bed. His gaze drifted to Nicky’s cock, dark and nearly purple and leaking copiously amounts of pre-cum as it bounced and jerked against Nicky’s stomach. Joe wrapped his lover’s knees over his shoulders and grabbed his hips so he could tilt them upward. He rammed into him experimentally, shifting and searching until finally-

“Ah!” Nicky yelled, releasing his hold on his pillow and his hips wriggled in Joe’s grasp.

“There,” Joe moaned, hips slapping harder and faster now that he’d found what he wanted, and he was absolutely determined to get his boy to come again, but this time on his cock. And only on his cock if he could manage it.

Joe slammed his hips into Nicky almost rabbit-quick, leaning back slightly and pounding into that tight pucker as hard as he could manage. He was captivated by the sight of Nicky's ass rippling from the force of his thrusts, the pale flesh slowly turning a lovely shade of rosy red.

Nicky felt himself start to unravel. Joe was drilling him with a single-minded intensity that had Nicky seeing stars. He grasped blindly at Joe’s hips, feeling the powerful muscles flex beneath his hands as he was fucked within an inch of his life, molten pleasure radiating from deep inside him.

“Please, please,” he whispered, his head whipping back and forth as Joe continued pumping into him, his pace relentless.

“Come on,” Joe groaned as he shifted Nicky’s hips up further again, Nicky pressed nearly in half as Joe pounded down into him, thick thighs gripping his hips and his balls striking the underside of the Nicky’s ass with a loud slap after every thrust. 

Nicky banged his head back against the pillow a few times, nearly sobbing as his hips jerked wildly before he gripped Joe’s length tightly and a white light exploded across Nicky’s vision. His whole body went rigid, his untouched cock spurting come over his belly and chest, his toes clenching so hard it hurt his calves.

Joe moaned loudly at the sight of his young lover coming apart on his dick alone. He kept himself pressed deep inside as his rim fluttered wildly against the hilt of his cock. Joe bit his lip to keep himself from coming. It was too soon. Not yet _, not yet_. He waited for Nicky to come down, his legs going limp as his body relaxed. Joe rubbed his lover’s sides, kissing the inside of Nicky’s knee to distract himself from the tempting pornographic display .

Nicky sighed and opened his eyes, shivering as Joe's intense gaze burned into him. He startled when he realized Joe’s pulsing hot length was still buried to the hilt inside of him. Nicky shifted his hips, just to feel his lover inside him, and sparked off a pair of low groans.

“Can we- um,” Nicky swallowed as his voice cracked. “Can we keep going?”

Joe didn’t say anything, the intensity of his desire stealing the words from his mouth and he simply flipped Nicky over onto his belly. Nicky shivered in delight at the casual manhandling. It was a kink he didn’t know he had, but now that he’d discovered it, he wanted Joe to indulge it again and again.

And he got his wish, Joe pressed down between his shoulder blades, keeping Nicky’s face pressed into the pillow while he lifted Nicky’s hips up from the bed, body held up only by his shaking knees. Joe didn’t waste time teasing and tormenting the both of them as he had before, this time he shoved his entire cock in all at once, and Nicky felt his breath jolt out of him from the force of it. The pace was immediately punishing this time, Joe’s hips pounding against him.

Nicky couldn’t hold himself up for very long, his knees slowly sliding outward with each deep thrust. Joe gripped his hips tightly, pressing closer and closer with every move he made. It was maddening and Nicky swore when he realized his own cock had thickened yet again from the rough slide of his lover against his sensitive rim.

Nicky was mouthing _please_ against the pillow, he didn’t have the strength to say it aloud again, but Joe received the message loud and clear. He began shifting his hips, tilting Nicky this way and that until the same intense pleasure spiked through him.

Joe was holding Nicky up completely as he drilled the moaning teen in front of him as hard as he could. He pulled the cheeks apart once more to see himself pound into the pucker blooming just for him. He couldn’t help but focus on his own pleasure this time. He’d waited long enough, he’d been hard since Nicky told him he was a virgin and now he was at the pinnacle, plowing into untouched flesh, marking it as his.

Joe knew that when Nicky thought back to his first time, he would think of this, and it only made Joe groan, grip those skinny, wriggling hips and thrust harder. He felt himself coming apart, gasping and shouting his pleasure. Nicky was moaning and weakly pressing back into him, Joe reached around and grasped the boy’s leaking cock. Joe felt a low hum of satisfaction settle deep into his chest as Nicky nearly squealed in pleasure, knees jerking outwards frantically until he was nearly flat to the bed, Joe’s hips keeping him pinned as Nicky rubbed his cock into Joe’s hand.

Soon the fluttering hole around him spasmed and Joe groaned as Nicky twitched and came on his cock for the second time in a row. Nicky’s body went taut and gripped his thrusting cock so tightly Joe thought it would make him lose his mind. His thrusts grew more erratic and he pressed forward as hard as he could, pressing his lips to Nicky’s shoulder as he pumped once, twice, and then held fast to the teen as he shot off deep inside him. He pushed as far as he could, letting his cock jerk and spill into that tight little hole. He shifted his hips, rolling in tight circles so he could really feel it, trying to get the last of it out.

He kissed Nicky on the shoulder once more, and lifted himself up, cock still buried deeply inside his young lover as he caressed his back, his sides, and his ass. Nicky mewled, his voice muffled by the pillow, and Joe laughed a little at that weak cry. He sunk his fingers into the soft, red flesh and prying his lover’s ass open as he gently pulled his sensitive, twitching length from that freshly defiled hole. He moaned at the sight of it, the fat head of his cock still jerking against Nicky’s rim, a trickle of white come still connecting them. Joe let his cock fall from its new home completely before touching the dark red pucker, testing to see if the battering he’d given it had harmed Nicky in any way.

“How do you feel?” Joe asked and became worried after a moment of silence, but when he lifted his head, he smiled to see his lover dozing peacefully. “Mustn’t be too bad then.”

Joe took his time stretching the rim out, this time to see his spend spill out before catching it with his fingers and shoving it back inside. Entranced, he watched it dribble out again. An idea popped into his head and before he knew it, Joe had left his sleeping lover to dig his phone out of his pants on the bathroom floor. He grabbed a small towel and wet it while he was at it, wiping the lube and the come off his own cock before he went back into the bedroom.

He kneeled back onto the bed, careful not to wake Nicky before opening the camera app, the glow of the lamp lighting up his young lover in an ethereal glow. Joe wanted to sketch him, paint him, fuck him until he howled with pleasure. He settled for lining up the shot. Nicky’s hips were still propped up by the pillow, his legs spread obscenely as Joe’s come practically oozed out and over his balls. Joe waited for a particularly thick glob to push itself out before taking a picture. He took several close ups and then a few that got Nicky’s ass and his sweet sleeping face in the frame.

“So beautiful,” Joe sighed as he set his phone down and began to wipe his young lover down. “So useful too…”

Joe wondered if he should just send one off to his father, a little incentive to drop the deal with the university. Joe lifted Nicky’s hips to remove the thoroughly defiled pillow and smiled as Nicky nuzzled his face into the clean ones. He thought of the boy’s vile father and the actual talent he had. His painting had been a true work of art and his career was only just beginning…

“Maybe not…” Joe sighed as he finished cleaning Nicky up and threw the soiled hand towel to the floor.

After all, the picture could easily end up in the wrong hands and he didn’t want to ruin the boy completely. Might as well keep it for his own pleasure. Joe coaxed the sleeping teen under the covers and joined him, spooning him from behind as he pressed an arm around his chest and breathed in the sweet scent of his hair.


	2. Hold You To My Heart’s Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after: sex, breakfast and an unwanted visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize that I kind of took Joe's romantic and caring traits and then mixed it with the morals of a dirty capitalist (aka complete immorality) so yeah, you've been warned.  
> I really tried very hard not to make Joe a complete scoundrel but your mileage may vary. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! I've been cleaning up the earlier chapter and probably will be doing the same for this one. I really wrote them too fast, but w/e. Please excuse any awkward mistakes you find XD
> 
> PS Thank you for all the support! I appreciate you guys. Please leave comments/kudos to let me know if you enjoyed. It's the only thing giving me serotonin right now.
> 
> ((Also shout out to willkommenandbienvenue for mentioning luca in provaci ancora prof, it was a little hard to track down but seeing babyface luca was worth it for the visuals, I definitely recommend XD))

Nicky woke with a gasp, the weak morning light of pre-dawn filtering through the white cotton curtains and illuminating an unfamiliar room. It took a moment to remember where he was and why, but then a large hot body shifted behind him, pushing an impressively sized erection against his aching ass. The memories of the night before rushed into him, and he stifled a lustful moan.

Nicky could have never guessed what would happen after he met Joe at last night’s art gala. Never in a thousand years would he have believed that the most beautiful man in existence could desire him, seduce him or pleasure him so thoroughly, and Nicky didn’t know if another lover would ever compare.

He turned his head, peering over his shoulder. Joe’s embrace was all encompassing, the man’s greater height and thickness a comforting weight pressing against him. Nicky felt his heart melt when Joe pressed his face deeper into the crook of his neck as he slumbered, soft curls spilling onto Nicky’s shoulder. Joe grumbled as he gripped a strong forearm tight across Nicky’s chest.

Nicky chuckled softly so that he would not wake Joe and managed to carefully wriggle his way out of the older man’s arms. He smiled at the small frown marking his lover’s face as he pawed clumsily at the warm space Nicky occupied only moments ago. Nicky kissed his forehead, caressing his brow until it smoothed, and Joe sighed, turning his head into the pillow instead.

Nicky felt the warmth in his heart grow, and he had to look away before he was tempted to climb back in next to him. He turned, trying to remember the way to the bathroom, and was relieved when he found it directly outside the bedroom. He blushed to see the clothes strewn about the floor and before taking care of his morning ablutions, he reached down and delicately folded the two suits that desperately needed to be laundered.

Nicky took a moment after splashing water on his face and cleaning his teeth to look at his reflection properly in the mirror. He inspected the purpling bruises on his hips, blushing as he realized they were in the shape of Joe’s fingers, and gingerly slid a hand down his back to touch the sore entrance below. He nearly moaned when he felt the raw flesh around the outside of his cheeks and pushed a finger between them to prod gently at his tender hole. Leaning over the bathroom sink with his eyes closed, he circled the rim, the tender ache helping him relive the overwhelming pleasure he had experienced the night before.

He looked down at his stiffening cock with a huff of laughter and thought fondly of his lover sleeping peacefully in the other room before deciding he needed to repay his lover for his gifts. He didn’t hear the buzzing from the phone in his pocket.

Joe was having a good dream. A wet warmth was engulfing him, rocking him back and forth like a boat in the ocean on a warm summer’s night. Joe sighed and shifted his hips, his eyelids fluttering. He felt groggy, the growing pleasure radiated from his groin as his eyes opened and he heard a wet sucking sound from the end of the bed. He lifted his hand to touch Nicky’s bobbing head, tousling the hair gently as he gazed upon his dream-come-to-life

“Oh, _amore,_ ” Joe moaned, lifting his head to catch a better look at his young lover eagerly blowing him in the soft morning light.

Nicky’s striking blue eyes were even more hypnotic in the day and his skin glowed golden. His bright pink lips were hard at work wrapped around Joe’s thick purple cock, the boy’s hand stroking him gently where his mouth would not reach. It was not a skillful blowjob by any stretch of the imagination, but Joe had never seen anyone so eager to put his cock in their mouth as Nicky was.

“Very good, my love,” Joe crooned as he continued stroking his hair. “Don’t be afraid to grip me harder. Use your tongue but be careful of your teeth.”

Joe’s head fell back as Nicky dutifully followed his instructions, his soft hands stroking him harder and faster, his tongue circling the slit like he was savoring the taste. When Nicky was comfortable enough to improvise, he popped off the tip and pressed wet, sloppy kisses and kittenish licks down the long pulsing vein on the underside of Joe’s cock. Joe had to stop himself from jerking up frantically as Nicky flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe from the root back up to the very tip.

It was more than he could take, and Joe sat up, pulling Nicky forwards to straddle him. Joe leaned up to kiss the gorgeous and shamelessly naked youth in his lap. It was the most wonderful wakeup he’d received in a long time. Nicky moaned into the kiss, not particularly caring about the sour taste in Joe’s mouth as Joe appreciated the minty taste in Nicky’s. The teen wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, leaning heavily into him, and pressing his hips down to grind their cocks together. Joe moaned in return, gripping Nicky’s hips and ass tightly as he sucked on his lover’s lips.

“You’re very perky this morning,” Joe said after they broke off the kiss to catch their breath. “Did I leave you so unsatisfied last night?”

“Last night was wonderful,” Nicky insisted, his large blue eyes nearly black with desire. “I want to do it again. It’s still early, I don’t have to be anywhere for a while.”

Joe laughed at his lover’s eager declaration and looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was indeed only about 6 o’clock. More than enough time to satisfy his new lover and make it to the airport that afternoon. And if Joe were being honest with himself, he wouldn’t have been able to deny Nicky even if his flight was in the next hour.

“What a coincidence, neither do I,” Joe told his reassuringly, rubbing the cheeks of his ass soothingly and carefully prodding the furled rosebud hiding between them. “How do you feel after last night? Sore?”

“I feel fine,” Nicky told him stubbornly, ducking his head to steal a kiss.

Joe allowed it with a smile as Nicky pressed several kisses to his jaw and dropped down to kiss the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

“Let me be the judge of that, _habibi_ ,” Joe chuckled. “Get the lube, will you?”

Nicky huffed, but shifted off Joe’s lap to grab the small bottle that was still sitting at the end of the bed. Joe took advantage of his position, grabbing his hips to hold him still while Nicky was facing away, his deliciously red ass pointing up to face him.

“Joe!” his lover cried trying to wriggle his way out of the firm grip but giving up once it proved futile.

“Nicky,” Joe answered him coyly before parting the beard-burned cheeks to check on his lovely treasure.

Joe hummed thoughtfully as he poked and prodded the impatient youth spread out before him. The rim was still a little swollen, though nowhere near as red and puffy as it had been the night before. Joe was tempted to pleasure Nicky with his mouth once again but rubbed the light abrasions on the inner cheeks with his thumb and decided against it. _Another time_ , Joe thought to himself, not stopping to think that there might not be another time.

“Mmm, looks good,” Joe teased as the teen in front of him turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder.

The glare quickly melted as Joe pressed a gentle kiss to the bump of his tail bone, just above his hole. Joe released him, smiling at the small noise of distress that came from Nicky as he did so.

“So, what is your plan, my dear?” Joe asked, leaning back against the mountain of pillows near the headboard. He crossed his arms under his head, laying casually as his cock saluted them proudly from between his spread legs. “Will you get yourself ready for me?”

Nicky looked startled at this, kneeling upright now as he looked down at the lube in his hands with a serious look on his face.

“Will you guide me like before?” Nicky asked as he crawled up between Joe’s legs to seat himself on Joe’s stomach, close enough to feel the heat of his cock against his crease.

“Of course,” Joe said breathlessly, lowering his arms to hold and caress his lover’s waist. “Show me what you can do first.”

Nicky blushed a little, and Joe was pleased that even after last night’s intense deflowering, he could still make his lover turn red. Nicky dutifully opened the cap of the bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He closed it and set it aside before leaning forward in Joe’s lap, looking down beneath his legs as he stretched trailing fingers down his back to touch himself.

“It’s difficult to reach,” Nicky said, not sounding frustrated just yet, but the way his brow furrowed in concentration made Joe’s heart grow warm.

“You can do it,” Joe encouraged, rubbing his thumbs against his waist to soothe him. “Start with one finger.”

Nicky managed to smear the lube over his hole and started to prod at the tight furl with his index finger, trying to imitate what Joe had done to him the night before. He pulled at the edges gently to coax himself open. He managed to press his finger in up the second knuckle, pushing it in and out.

Nicky tried another and winced at the slight resistance. He stared down Joe’s torso at the monstrosity that had wrecked him the night before and wondered how it had managed to fit inside him if a second finger was giving him trouble.

“Don’t try to rush it,” Joe chastised, correctly guessing Nicky’s struggle. “Stretch yourself, slowly and gently. Be patient.”

Nicky swallowed and nodded, determined to do a good job. He pressed the second finger along the edges, tugging and twisting his fingers, doing his best to relax into it until he finally managed to get the two fingers sliding in and out of him. Nicky felt himself start to breathe heavily, remembering the night before, and the strain began building up in his arms as he tried to hold his position. The arm holding him up began to tremble, and Nicky huffed in annoyance, sitting up and trying to hook his fingers in again.

Joe sat back, forcing himself to simply enjoy the show and not interfere. He felt like a dirty old man, watching an innocent youth attempt to finger himself for the first time so that he could rail him with his cock. Well, it certainly was entertaining, so Joe didn’t think too hard about it. He smiled wide and made encouraging noises when Nicky finally managed, huffing and puffing, to hook three fingers into himself.

“Very good,” Joe said, finally leaning forward and moving Nicky’s hands aside. “Let me.”

Joe picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a healthy amount into his open palm, lathering some quickly on his cock before moving to Nicky’s hole. Three of his fingers sunk comfortably inside and Joe was impressed with the progress the teen had made.

Nicky moaned and grabbed Joe’s forearm, rocking his hips back and forth on Joe’s fingers, his smooth balls pressed flush against the skin of his wrist. Joe feasted on the sight of him, holding Nicky's hips still as he fucked into him with his fingers a few times, just for the pleasure of it.

“Joe, please,” Nicky moaned breathlessly, reaching blindly behind him for Joe’s cock.

“Alright, my dear,” Joe said with a strained smile as Nicky managed to find his cock and stroke it a few times. “It’s time for you to take control.”

“Huh?” Nicky said, looking at Joe as a baby deer would look into the headlights of a truck.

Joe leaned back into the pillows again and gestured to his lap. “Ride me, Nicky, let me see what you can do.”

“…okay,” Nicky said timidly as he looked down at his lover’s thick cock.

He gingerly held it up and lowered himself down, his thighs trembling slightly as he teased himself with the tip of it. Joe sighed longingly and placed his hands around Nicky’s thighs as a distraction. The noise of pleasure from Joe seemed to encourage Nicky and the teen lowered himself further, holding Joe’s cock straight and steady as the tip pressed insistently against his tight ring, pushing until it popped in, making Nicky gasp at the suddenness of it.

“Keep going,” Joe urged, and Nicky slid further down the thick rod swearing under his breath as he felt Joe’s hot pulse and every thick vein press into him.

Once he was halfway down, he let go of Joe’s cock and steadied himself on his chest, pressing down a fraction before hauling himself back up again, slowly finding a rhythm on his unsteady legs. Nicky finally managed to drop down all the way with a low moan after a minute or two, the thick hilt stretching him wide as he sat snugly in Joe’s lap. Nicky could swear Joe was deeper inside him than the night before, something that seemed impossible earlier this morning.

“How does it feel, _habibi?”_ Joe asked weakly, breathing heavily as he tried not to move his hips, letting Nicky fuck himself at his own pace. His hands twitched as Nicky intentionally clenched down on him, the pleasure almost hellishly good and Joe wondered if he would survive his young lover’s sexual experiments and discoveries.

“Big and _hot_ ,” Nicky moaned as he languidly shifted his hips back and forth, savoring the heft and weight of the cock inside him. “Mmmm…and good. Really, _really_ good.”

Joe threw his head back and laughed at that, shifting to get more comfortable before settling in for the show. Nicky leaned back, trying to find a position he could hold. He then leaned forward until he was holding the headboard over Joe’s head, gripping it tightly to help lift himself up and began fucking himself on Joe’s cock. Nicky moaned at the sweet dragging sensation. It was slow and torturous, but the sharp drop back down sent shivers up his spine as he managed to hit that wonderful spot inside of him every other thrust.

Joe’s hands had slipped down sweat-slick skin to cradle Nicky’s rolling hips, his eyes wide and glassy as he stared up at the sweet angelic face twisted with ecstasy above him. His lover was pleasuring himself with deep, slow, steady thrusts, and after a few minutes, Joe took a firm hold of his lover’s hips, stopping the steady pace he had built up. This forced a confused, startled noise from Nicky making Joe smile as he leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

“Hold on, my love,” Joe warned as he shifted his knees so he could get the leverage he needed.

Tired and beginning to sweat, Nicky only nodded in reply. He yelped and tightened his grip on the headboard as Joe drove up into him with a hard thrust, and Nicky laughed breathlessly. His laughter quickly devolved into long moans as his skilled lover fucked him exactly as he’d been craving it. Nicky pushed back, bouncing down on his cock, meeting Joe halfway as he felt the stirrings of an orgasm begin to wash over him.

Joe rammed his hips up as hard as he could, determined to bring Nicky to the brink of pleasure once again. He manhandled his lover, shifting the hips in his hands, guiding them into the best position to receive his determined cock. Joe felt the sweat begin to drip down his own forehead as he glanced between Nicky’s sweet face and the filthy sight of his slick wet cock working its way into Nicky again and again.

Nicky keened wildly, eyes screwed shut as he held on for dear life. He met Joe thrust for thrust, the aching flesh of his ass slapping Joe’s thighs and forcing ripples of pleasure to shoot up his spine as he chased the rising tide of euphoria swelling deep inside him.

“Joe,” Nicky whimpered, looking to the bobbing and drooling dick that was making a mess on his and Joe’s stomach.

“Do you need to touch yourself, _habibi_?” Joe teased as he picked up the pace, helping Nicky to meet his thrusts by pulling him down harder onto his hungry cock.

“Joe, please,” Nicky pleaded, hands clutched so hard on the headboard that his knuckles turned white. “I can’t-“

“Either you can touch yourself,” Joe said as he paused in his thrusting to crush Nicky’s bottom down hard onto him; his length pressed as far up into his lover as he possibly could, the leaking tip tickling Nicky’s insides. “Or you can try to come without it.”

Joe laughed at Nicky’s frustrated groan, choking when his rim began to squeeze the base of his cock, and he quickly picked up the pace before Nicky could grow too restless. Nicky moaned over and over as the harsh fucking stoked his need for release. It felt farther out of reach than it had the first time, the angle of it not quite right, but the pleasure threatened to drown him as he lingered on the edge of oblivion.

“Lean back my love,” Joe panted, slightly winded from the exercise and Nicky pushed himself away from the headboard, letting Joe’s hands guide him. He leaned all the way back, falling shortly before he grabbed Joe’s knees, propping himself up on them, and he shivered as the new position pressed his lover into him at the perfect angle.

“That’s it,” Joe whispered as Nicky fucked himself a few times on his lap.

Joe tapped his hips up with every downward stroke, nailing Nicky’s prostate every time if the increasingly desperate tenor to his voice was any indication. Joe licked his lips as he watched Nicky ride him, his cock and balls bobbing at every thrust.

“Come on,” Joe said feeling light-headed as he felt Nicky begin to fall apart.

Joe was relieved and delirious with pride when he felt the tell-tale stiffness in Nicky’s limbs and the spasm of his sweet hole around him. Nicky cried out, jerking his hips back and forth wildly as his cock spurted white seed over their stomachs, Joe trying as hard as he could to nail his prostate every time. Nicky sobbed with pleasure as he rode out the wave, the rolling of his hips slowing down and Joe breathed heavily as the teen sunk bonelessly into his lap, stiff cock still impaling him.

“Do… you want to…continue?” Joe asked breathlessly, hips shifting restlessly at the constant reminder of how close he was to his own orgasm.

“Yes,” Nicky groaned, slumping forward and mouthing wet kisses onto his chest, his rim weakly squeezing him.

“Okay, sit up,” Joe said, pushing Nicky back again in his lap.

“Don’t take it out,” Nicky said quickly as he shifted his hips and Joe swore he could already see Nicky’s cock twitching with interest again.

What had he done to be blessed with such a needy young lover eager to come untouched on his cock? It must have been in a past life for he could think of nothing he had done in this life to warrant such a blessing. Joe pushed Nicky back carefully, shifting them slowly so that they never parted. Soon Joe was kneeling, Nicky splayed over his thighs with his upper back was resting on the bed, but his bottom half lifted onto Joe’s lap, still deeply impaled. Nicky’s long coltish legs were stretched into a wide V shape, his knees bent and feet in the air as Joe kept his grip on Nicky’s hips for leverage. He stared, his gaze heated at the abused pucker still grasping desperately around his hilt.

Joe stared into Nicky’s face, his bright eyes squinting up at him as he panted wetly. Joe groaned and fell into the temptation of those red lips, leaning forward and kissing his lover for a few long moments. The touch of their lips against one another was intensely erotic and sent a fizzling, crawling pleasure directly to his groin.

Joe rubbed the seed on Nicky’s belly into his skin, careful not to touch the sensitive organ still laying spent on his stomach. Joe fantasized about pulling out when he reached his peak and spilling it to mix with the rest, but more than that, Joe was looking forward to coming inside his young lover again. Joe longingly remembered the sight of his come marking the teen’s sweet hole and it prompted an involuntary jerk of his hips, causing Nicky to moan loudly and clutch at him desperately.

“Joe, fuck me,” Nicky said breathlessly, staring up in awe at his lover, the powerful length inside him teasing that impossible pleasure point, making his own cock shiver and twitch as it valiantly tried to fill again. “Fuck me, _please_. Come in me again, amore.”

Joe groaned low in his chest as he kissed Nicky one last time before leaning back and beginning to thrust slowly. He kept his cock buried deep inside his lover, his hips moving with strong, gliding thrusts as he focused completely on the yielding body below him. He watched as Nicky’s eyelids flickered and his body shuddered with the force of it, the boy’s own cock still a little soft, but twitching and leaking, balls jolting with the motion. Joe reached down and grabbed his lover’s cock, ignoring the strangled moan and the vice-like grip that clamped down onto him as best he could.

“One more time?” Joe asked with a lazy grin in response to Nicky’s anguished squirming.

Nicky grabbed onto Joe’s forearm but didn’t stop him from tugging him in time with his relentless thrusting. Joe was pleased when the cock in his hand finally hardened after a minute or two and he used his thumb to rub the pre-come around the tip.

“Joe, I don’t think I-“ Nicky moaned again, shaking his head. “It’s too much, I’ll die. I can’t- “

“You can,” Joe told him, “look at you, you’re taking it so beautifully.”

Joe admired his lover for another moment before deciding to move them on their sides. They were both running out of stamina and Joe wanted to be as close to his lover as he possibly could. Joe pulled his cock out of Nicky, chuckling at his disappointed moan, and turned Nicky onto his side, facing away from him. Joe curled up behind him just as he had the previous night when they’d fallen asleep, but this time he tucked Nicky’s leg up on top of his own to give him better access to the treasure hidden inside. Joe slid an arm under Nicky to pillow his head, and he licked and suckled the soft vulnerable skin on Nicky’s neck. He then coaxed the younger man back into a deep filthy kiss as he grasped his own cock and rubbed it teasingly against Nicky’s hole.

Joe swallowed his lover’s moans and pushed painstakingly inside him, the thick bulbous head squeezing into that tight pucker once again. Joe trailed his free hand teasingly down the front of Nicky’s chest and stomach to reclaim his poor abused dick.

“Ah!” Nicky yelled, reaching behind him to grasp at his lover’s curls and lifting his leg higher as he accepted Joe deeper inside of him.

Joe wasted no time and began fucking Nicky hard. It was slower on their sides, but deeper and more intimate. The angle was perfect for rubbing against the boy’s sensitive prostate and Joe took shameless advantage of it as he stroked and caressed his body from both inside and out.

Nicky threw his head back onto Joe’s shoulder, moaning wildly as the man returned to suckling just below his ear, beard scratching the delicate skin on his throat. The warm hand caressing his dick was _only just_ on the right side of too much and Nicky knew that he would break soon from both the overwhelming sensation and the thick, veiny length plowing into him mercilessly. He was impaled on the comforting solid warmth of his lover and he wondered how he would ever be able to let this man go. He wanted to bundle him into his heart and keep him. Nicky felt an overwhelming wave of energy and pleasure singing in his veins and he squirmed, sobbing at the unrelenting and inescapable feel of it.

Joe shushed his crying lover, kissing the salty-sweet tears of pleasure off his face, as he desperately continued plunging his cock inside him. He wanted to bring his lover to completion again before he achieved his own, but as Nicky only shuddered and moaned while he milked his cock, Joe felt himself begin to come. He gasped, biting into Nicky’s soft tender neck and he threw his weight into those last desperate thrusts. Joe’s release pulsed and spilled inside, balls retreating up into his body as he came hard enough to see stars.

Joe kept jerking Nicky’s cock as he pushed his come inside of him, and Nicky squeezed down onto the length as he painfully felt himself finally start to tip over the edge one last time. It was the sudden bloom of warmth inside him that did it as he felt the comforting weight of his lover’s cock twitch and jerk inside of him. It was different from the other orgasms Joe had given him, more frantic and chaotic but no less mind-blowing. Nicky found he couldn’t stop shivering in the aftermath as he clutched at Joe, and he was embarrassed to find tears still spilling down his face.

“Hush, _t_ _esoro_ ,” Joe whispered as he continued kissing Nicky’s face and his tears, pulling Nicky’s chin toward him to claim a lazy kiss.

Joe pressed his body half on top of Nicky’s to hold down his still trembling body, and Joe stroked a warm hand down his lover’s torso to calm him. Joe cradled his lover to his chest properly, his cock finally slipping out slowly and a thick trail of come followed it. He was too exhausted to move and enjoy it properly, but he reached down and played with Nicky’s tender hole until the disgruntled teen slapped his hands away. 

“Mmm, sleep,” Nicky mumbled, pressing back against Joe’s chest as he cuddled his forearm. 

“Yes, dear,” Joe said with a tired grin and a short peck to Nicky’s cheek.

He glanced over to check the time and was pleased to see that it was only 7 o’clock though it felt like hours since they had begun their morning lovemaking. His alarm was set to go off in two hours, plenty of time for a short nap before they needed to get up again. Joe pressed his nose back into the short hair at the nape of Nicky’s neck and settled into sleep. 

“Fuck!” Joe yelped, jolting back into consciousness as the alarm screeched.

The teen in his arms groaned and rubbed his head against the arm still pillowing his head. Joe realized he had lost feeling in that arm, but as he gazed at his naked and satiated lover he felt that he would give up more than just that for the privilege of the sight.

“Shut it off, Joe,” Nicky said wearily, peering over his shoulder to squint at the other man, confused by the lack of movement and the continued wailing of the alarm clock.

“Yes, yes, sorry,” Joe said, quickly stretching out the arm under Nicky’s head to slap uselessly at the clock.

It took a few tries, but Joe finally managed it and he fell back to the bed with a sigh, this time flat on his back. Nicky flipped to his other side as he leaned his head against Joe’s chest, his arm wrapping around his waist.

Joe smiled down at him, stroking Nicky’s back up and down as he let them doze for a few more moments. The grumbling in his stomach reminded him that neither he nor his lovely bedmate had eaten anything after leaving the gala the night before.

“So, breakfast?” Joe suggested, half-heartedly opening an eyelid to glance at the top of his lover’s head.

He felt Nicky’s weak nod and he chuckled when that was the only response he got. He groaned as he stretched his body out, unintentionally shifting Nicky’s head off his chest to several protests. His body was deliciously sore with all the pleasurable exercise he had given it in the last 12 hours, and he could only imagine how sore his freshly plucked lover was.

“Come on,” Joe said, sitting up and slapping the meat of Nicky’s ass to the teen’s displeasure. “We’ll order some of that room service I promised.”

“Fine,” Nicky sighed, “but only if you carry me to the couch.”

Joe laughed helplessly at that, but he rolled himself off the bed, grabbing two of the complimentary bathrobes provided by the hotel and wrapped them both in the sinfully plush material. Joe was pleased that the robes only went down mid-calf, allowing the material to ride up the thighs as he picked his limp lover up bridal style.

Joe found himself humming as he arranged several plates of assorted breakfast pastries and meats on the coffee table as he let his lover sleep for just a little longer. He eyed the lounging teen taking up the entire couch with distant pangs of interest downstairs, but he was much too satisfied after the multiple rounds of lovemaking to be ready to go just yet. He sat down next to Nicky’s hip and dug an elbow into the couch cushion, hand supporting his head as he gazed down with wonder at his lover. He had never felt like this before, like a weight had been lifted from him and it left him feeling light and happy with the relief of it.

Joe was aware that he was flying high on endorphins right now, and so was Nicky, but there was still the engaging conversation they’d had the night before, their interests either matching or complimenting each other in such a way that made them compatible intellectually. Joe shifted a little as he thought of the boy’s father, thought of the fact that he was indeed a _boy,_ though he didn't know much about Nicky except that he was old enough to attend college. 

Joe sighed as he stared down at the lovely face, the large eyes, prominent nose and tempting lips. He leaned down to kiss the little mole at the side of his lover’s mouth and smiled when Nicky groaned and shoved a hand in his face.

“Ugh, bothersome man,” Nicky grumbled sweetly. “What now?”

“Food, my love,” Joe said warmly as he kissed him quickly on the lips before leaning upright and gathering his lover to him.

“If I must,” he sighed, but the faint gurgling of his stomach told a different story, and Joe chuckled to hear it. “Is there coffee?”

“Of course,” Joe said, leaning over to pour Nicky a cup of coffee in one of the bland porcelain mugs provided by the hotel. “Any particular way?”

“Just black,” Nicky said, laying back against the couch, but legs firmly settled in Joe’s lap, who was all to happy to have them there.

Briefly Joe fantasized about serving Nicky coffee in his Paris flat from his collection of ugly thriftstore and tourist mugs. He shook his head to clear his mind of thought and passed the cup to Nicky’s waiting hands. The teen sipped at the hot beverage, barely even blinking as he sucked down the scalding hot liquid. Joe was impressed.

“Can you grab my phone for me, Joe?” Nicky asked as he leaned forward to take a plate and a roll off the table.

“Is it still in your pants?” Joe asked with smirk, stroking Nicky’s ankle before lifting his legs off him so he could get up.

Nicky nodded, not bothering to answer verbally as he mechanically spread jam on his roll, bit into it and washed it down with the coffee. Joe kissed the side of his head before practically skipping to the bathroom. He caught sight of his reflection and was almost startled by how happy he looked.

He shook his head to think of what Booker would say if he could see him now, but he shunted that thought out of his mind too and picked up Nicky’s trousers. He dug out Nicky’s phone, the screen automatically flickering on as he held it upright and he admired the seascape background before squinting at the 15 notifications from ‘Papa’ flashing under the time. Joe grimaced, hoping that he hadn’t gotten Nicky into too much trouble.

“ _Habibi,_ ” Joe called softly as he stepped back into the living room.

Nicky lifted his head up to raise a brow in Joe’s direction, coffee cup still in hand.

“It looks like your father might be trying to get in touch with you,” Joe said as he handed Nicky his phone.

Joe picked Nicky’s legs back up and placed them into his lap. Nicky cursed softly as he rolled his eyes and opened his phone. Joe watched his face carefully as he poured his own cup of coffee, added milk and sugar, grabbed a roll of his own.

Joe grew concerned as Nicky’s face became paler and paler the longer he stared at his phone.

“Nicky?” Joe said as he touched his leg softly.

Nicky’s bright blue eyes flashed to Joe’s in a panic and in a rush he asked, “Have you checked your phone?”

Startled, Joe pulled out his own phone from the pocket of his robe, worried for a moment that it had something to do with the pictures he had taken the night before. He almost sighed in relief when he saw that he simply had his own messages from the ever charming Stefano di Genova.

“How did he even get my number?” Joe asked himself softly as he opened up his messenger app. “Hm, well it seems someone saw us leave together last night.”

“Yes,” Nicky said urgently, “and he says he’s coming here _now._ ”

“Oh? Are you worried about that?” Joe asked with a sly grin as he put his phone back into his pocket.

He leaned into Nicky and gave him a kiss on the lips. Nicky broke the kiss to glare at him.

“It’s my father,” Nicky said, miffed. “And he’s coming to my lover’s hotel room where I lost my virginity.”

“Yes, very thoroughly lost I might add,” Joe said, moving to kiss down the line of Nicky’s throat and he slid his hand up under the hotel robe.

“And…” Nicky trailed off with a moan before collecting himself again. “And you’re my father’s most hated competitor… and almost twice my age.”

“Yes?” Joe whispered into Nicky’s neck. “All things we already knew.”

“Why aren’t you more worried?” Nicky demanded as he sunk his fingers into Joe’s curls and pulled his head back up to face him.

Joe shivered in desire, practically feeling his pupils blowing wide as he took in the Nicky’s flushed and cross complexion.

“Well, even if the hotel allows him up to the penthouse,” Joe said slowly. “I wouldn’t allow him to just barge in here. Have a little faith, _t_ _esoro.”_

Nicky sighed and leaned back into the couch.

“I’m dead when I leave here,” Nicky sighed looking glumly into the distance. “You’ll be fine, but I still depend on the man.”

“Let me worry about that,” Joe said, mind spinning with insane thoughts that Booker will definitely kill him for when he sees him again. “Let’s just-“

A thunderous banging on the entrance to the penthouse interrupted them and Nicky covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“It was good to lose my virginity before being murdered,” Nicky mumbled, and Joe laughed at the dramatics.

“Hush, my love,” Joe said standing up from the couch to Nicky’s alarm.

“You’re going to answer the door? Looking like that?” Nicky asked, sitting up and pointing to Joe’s well-fucked dishevelment.

“Yup,” Joe said, popping the ‘p’ to Nicky’s despair. “Go hide in the bedroom so he can’t see you, Nicky. Leave the rest to me.”

Nicky sighed, trying not to flinch as the hammering on the door was accompanied by his father’s muffled voice. He almost stumbled standing up, legs still weak and he blushed as Joe helped him, groping him as he did so.

“Hurry,” Joe ushered him, and only turned to the front door when Nicky was safely tucked away, a wicked grin on his face.

Joe tugged on his bathrobe collar a bit, revealing a bit of collarbone and ruffled his hair into greater disarray. Satisfied, Joe couldn’t help but strut over to open the door.

“Stefano!” Joe cried with delight as he opened the door to see the puce-colored fat lump of a man fuming on his doorstep. “I’d have dressed if I knew you were stopping by. What brings you here so early?”

“Don’t play any of your vile games, Kaysani,” Stefano seethed, his dark bulging eyes glaring at Joe and looking wildly over his shoulder into the room behind him. “I know my son left with you last night, you disgusting deviant. Give him to me now and I won’t get the police involved.”

“Uh-huh,” Joe said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “I’d love to do that, Stefano, I really would but you see, there’s a little problem I have with that.”

“And that would be?” Stefano hissed.

“Nicky is over the age of consent, first of all,” Joe said calmly. “If you call the police you’d only embarrass yourself and humiliate your son.”

Stefano scoffed, “It would be worse for you. He’s still seventeen, you’re closer to forty than thirty! I’ll have it splashed on every front page from here to Moscow!”

Joe paused at that... had Nicky ever mentioned his age? He'd assumed he was eighteen the night before. Well, it hardly mattered at this point.

“You could do that,” Joe agreed, nodding as he pulled out his phone. “And I’ll have some interesting pictures to go with them.”

Stefano went pale, looking from Joe’s phone and then to Joe’s face as the man in question calmly flicked through his work emails.

“You wouldn’t,” Stefano whispered.

“Hmm, wouldn’t I?” Joe said placidly. “You know, I could send them right now, anonymously. It’d break by midday. If you tried to go to the press telling them that your greatest rival is the culprit, the one whom you consistently bend over backwards to thwart and humiliate… who would believe you I wonder?”

“You vile… monster,” Stefano gasped, taking a step away from Joe. “You wouldn’t…”

“It would be the gibbering excuses of a washed-up old man against the successful Parisian darling, I’m afraid,” Joe drawled.

“What do you want?” Stefano asked finally, voice quiet and shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Pull out of the Florence deal,” Joe ordered promptly. “I don’t care what you tell Signor Cassini, but I want that deal dead by today.”

“Fine,” Stefano grunted, rubbing a hand across his face. “I’ll be withdrawing my donations, and I _will_ not pay for my son’s tuition. I hope you’re happy. He was only worth the foothold into the school anyway. I’ve never had time for his useless art.”

Joe stared the man down, his face as cold and hard as stone. “Have it done by noon. If I don’t receive a call from the _Rettore_ by then….”

“Yes, I understand,” Stefano snapped, his voice loud and angry once more. “It’ll be done. Keep the slut.”

Joe watched as the man spun on his heel and stomped down the hallway, not bothering with the elevator but taking the stairs directly. He was glad, he’d rather not have the blustering fool near him any longer if he could. He sighed, opening his phone to the camera roll and looked longingly at the pictures he had taken before deleting them one by one.

“Joe?” Nicky’s voice called out quietly behind him.

Joe turned to look at the teen, concerned when he saw how pale and withdrawn he looked

“I just heard…” Nicky began, trailing off as he looked at the floor between them.

Joe sighed and closed the door, walking over to him. Nicky still wouldn’t look at him, only holding himself as Joe came closer.

“Yes, Nicky?” Joe asked, “what did you hear?”

“My father… he said… that he wouldn’t pay for school,” Nicky said quietly. “And you said- “

Joe reached out and wrapped Nicky in his arms, tilting his head up so he could see the unshed tears in his lovers eyes.

“Yes?”

“You said you’d spread pictures of me,” Nicky choked out, turning his head away from Joe again.

“I lied, _habibi,_ ” Joe sighed, deliberately not thinking about how that was almost a very true accusation. “You can look through my phone if you like. I’m sorry about what your father said about you though. I… none of that was my intention when I took you home last night, you understand?”

“Sure,” Nicky said, who at the very least did not pull away from Joe as he rubbed his eyes. “But my life is ruined all the same isn’t it? And you get your deal. Great.”

“Nicky,” Joe sighed, as he pulled the teen into a full hug. “I didn’t know this would happen when I asked you to come home with me. And I didn’t know I would like you this much when I met you either. I’m sorry your father won’t support you, but I’ll take care of it.”

“What?” Nicky said, he was startled and he pulled his head back to look up at Joe. “I- what?”

“It’s my fault, like you said,” Joe said, raising a hand to stroke Nicky’s cheek. “Don’t worry about the money, I’ve got more than enough.”

“I can’t- we’ve just met, I can’t ask you to-“

Joe kissed Nicky as he panicked, hoping to calm him down, but pulling back when he found a hand in his face and a displeased lover staring at him impatiently.

“I want to do it,” Joe explained. “I’ll send you the money for all four years now if you like. I won’t ask you to come to me begging for tuition for the next four years or anything like that.”

“I- no, I don’t know,” Nicky said quietly, looking lost. “It’s too much too fast. I don’t know-“

Joe tucked Nicky under his chin as he hugged him tight again.

“I know,” Joe said, rubbing Nicky’s back soothingly. “I’ll pay for this semester myself, and you can make a decision about what you want to do by the end-of-the-year.”

“And what will I do then?” Nicky scoffed. “Go home for the holidays?”

“You can come to Paris,” Joe said brightly.

“Be serious,” Nicky said, hitting Joe on the arm.

The air in the room felt lighter, however, and Joe leaned back to look at Nicky again, feeling pleased when he saw he didn’t look as stressed as he had just moments ago.

“I’m always serious,” Joe complained with a smile. “But if you’re worried about where to go… I can always get an apartment here.”

“You would do that?” Nicky asked quietly, solemn eyes gazing up through long eyelashes. “We really only have just met. It’s not even been a full day.”

“Hmmm, well, the solution to that is getting to know each other isn’t it?” Joe said, and he kissed Nicky on the lips, happy when it was accepted enthusiastically. “First let’s have breakfast, we’ll figure the rest out.”

“Good plan,” Nicky said, looking over his shoulder at their unfinished meal. “Then I want you to fuck me on the dining room table.”

Joe choked before he threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so it's basically a sugar daddy relationship now XD 
> 
> Also, sorry, had to make the dad way meaner in the last part there in order to make Joe look a little less sleezy. Otherwise, Joe's really just a complete creep and diG Sr is just a slightly shitty dad that was on to something about this Al-Kaysani character. I mean, Joe's still a scoundrel here, like I said, but I feel like there's a better chance for an honest relationship between Joe&Nicky in the future with all the cards on the table. Porn came first and then weird accidental plot lol.  
> I just wanted twink!Nicky/Joe action tbh and I like to think I delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Chapter Titles taken from the poem, On Loving by Forough Farrokhzad.
> 
> If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @ [sholeh675](https://sholeh675.tumblr.com).
> 
> Note added 9/29/20:  
> In light of recent feedback I've received, if you did not like this story for whatever reason, especially after reading the warning tags, please don't give into temptation and leave negative feedback. We're all here to indulge in fantasies about fictional characters and it's not cool to shame people. Fandom should be a safe space, although that often isn't the case.
> 
> Please keep in mind that we're all people who are sharing content from a place of passion and love and that all the work we do here is unpaid labor. The world is already terrible enough right now, we don't need to spread more hate than we've already been given.
> 
> Thank you for those that left kudos and lovely comments or anyone who just enjoyed the story. You're the best.


End file.
